


Colorful

by oxo_Estrella_oxo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxo_Estrella_oxo/pseuds/oxo_Estrella_oxo
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, some have already crossed the thin line, others are almost there, and the rest are behind, far behind.Living in Los Santos didn't help you stay behind that line. Ever since you were six, you've had to steal, train, kill, but now, now you run the gang. Now you lead everything, and the girls follow, no matter how insane you are. And you were going to do anything that would keep your gang at the top.The Banana Bus Crew didn't make that easy.(H2ODelirious x Reader)





	1. I

**_~Reader~_ **

I stared down at the man in front of me. "You know, this would have ended so much better," I smiled and pulled out my pistol, "if you just told us who you work for." The man shook and I could see the fear in his eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "Fucking useless." I growled, shooting him twice, both between the eyes. His screams were there for only a second, before silence filled the room. "Wow, Gold, no mercy at all." I turned toward my second in command, Silver, who was standing next to our third in command, Bronze. "You show mercy, you're just as weak as the rest of the world." I said, putting my pistol back in its holster.

Silver nodded and the two smiled. "So, how is green doing with the information? She erase it yet?" I asked, walking away and out of the warehouse. "Mhm, said the whole security thing was a piece a shit, nothing to worry about." Bronze snickered, causing me to smile. "Good, maybe Red will have something for us to celebrate with." I spoke loudly, trying to make sure both had heard me.

"You know she will." Silver stated, opening the front door of the car. "Your carriage, m'lady." She snickered again when I swatted her arm.

"Blue, take us to that gas station near here." I said, adjusting my mask. "Yes, ma'am." Blue nodded and started the car, allowing the other two to get in the back seat. "First, we're gonna get some beer, maybe some snacks, then we rob the motherfuckers." I shrug and look back at the other two, who had just pulled out their guns. "Wait, we aren't just going to rob them?" Bronze asked and I shook my head. "Hey, a girls gotta eat." Blue chuckled and I saw that we were in front of the gas station. "Let's go girls, and fix your masks." I looked at the two again and got out of the car, stretching my body.

"C'mon girls, we're losing daylight." I hit the roof of the car and walked away, slamming my door closed. I walked inside the gas station and walked to the back, where I knew the beer was. "Alright, we got a lovely selection to chose from." I hummed and grabbed one I thought the other girls would love. "Now, chips and we should be good." I saw the other two walk in and I smiled. "You want any chips?" I called to them, they only nodded and I grabbed five large bags of [Preffered Chip] and started to walk to the cashier. "Going to a costume party? In July?" He asked smirked. "You could say that." I shrugged and watched him scan, bag, and type. "Alright, total is 23.47." I shook my head. "And your total is everything in the cash register." I said. He snickered. "Okay, girlie." He shook his head and I smirked. Pulling out my pistol, I aimed at his head. "Now, and we might spare your life." The girls walked closer, guns in hand.

The cashier shook, "O-okay, just don't shoot." He opened the register and started to put all the money in another bag. "Alright, now give me the bag." I held my other hand out, he only nodded and gave me the bag. I put away my gun and grabbed the other bags. "Take care of him, Silver. Bronze, grab the beer." I started to walk outside, and stopped by the trunk of the car. Bronze opened the trunk and put the beer inside, she took the bags from me and put them beside the booze. A gunshot rang through, and then a few more. "Okay, cameras are shot down, she took care of the guy." I mumbled to myself, opening the passenger door. "Green can take care of the footage."

Blue looked at me. "Are we going home now?" I nodded and got inside the car. "We're just waiting on Bronze and Silver." I mumbled and watched as silver walked out, blood splattered against her face and clothes. "I can't believe I got blood on this." She growled, getting inside the car. Bronze had gotten in after, and she was giggling. "Alright, we're going home girls, then I have an assignment for all of us." I sat back and sighed.

**_< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>_ **

**_Words: 724_ **

**_Published: July 25, 2018_ **

**_Authors_ ** **_Note: Short chapter to start this book off, don't worry_ ** **_though_ ** **_,_ ** **_they'll_ ** **_get longer and more exciting_ **

**_~Blue_ **


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls have a little argument with the BBS during their [the girl's] heist

_**~Reader~** _

I sighed and got put of the car. "So glad to be back." I smiled and closed the door. The house in front of me was fairly large, a nice shade of yellow. It was three stories, and our little lair in the basement, which isn't so little. "Wash up, Red made dinner." I looked at the front door and saw Purple standing there, she didn't have her mask on and her hair was pulled back. "Get inside!" I yelled back, watching Silver, Bronze, and Blue get out of the car.

I walked inside, pushing past Purple and heading to my room. "A quick shower and a nice dinner, then we get to planning!" I yelled, walking up the stairs and to the third floor. "You got it!" I heard the others call back and I got inside my room. Gold wallpaper, gold picture frames, gold everything. Except for some clothes. I took off my mask and set it on the vanity. I undid my hair and watched it fall. "How pretty." I smiled and grabbed my towel that was hanging behind the door. "Shower time." I walked into the washroom connected to my bedroom and turned on the shower.

_**~Silver~** _

I had just gotten out of the shower when Pink barged in my room. "Sophia, you have to hurry! Bethany just drank five cans of beer, already!" She laughed and ran out. I shook my head. "Bethany, I swear to god." I quickly got dressed and tied my hair back. I quickly rushed downstairs to see the rest of the girls sitting in the dining room. Beer in hand, they were all laughing and smiling. I smiled and walked over to Bethany. "You know, we were hoping you'd wipe some footage for us, at the gas station near the outside of town?" I asked, hugging her. "No, outside of the mask, I'm Bethany, Green is not here tonight." She smiled up at me. I shook my head. "______ isn't going to be happy." I said, taking her can and sitting in the chair beside her. Red was still in the kitchen, but I could smell the food from here. "To hell with her." I looked back at Bethany. "Why are we following orders from some crazy bitch?" She smirked. "If anything, I should be running this gang. I've got the brains, I'm the one she comes running to." I shook my head and laughed.

"Are you sure about that, little Beth?" We all turned and saw ______ standing in the doorway. Her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned against the frame. "Well, yeah. Who the fuck wants some psycho running their life." ______ shrugged and walked closer. "You know, I thought we had this settled last time." She pulled out Bethany's chair and turned her, making Bethany face ______. "I'm the one who got your dumbass off the streets, without me, you'd be dead, some carcass sitting in an alley." Bethany shook her head. "Yeah, right. Because everyone needs a tragic backstory. Whag about yours? We barely hear anything about your life  you tell us little to nothing about you!" Bethany glared at ______, ______ started to laugh. "What about the part, where mommy and daddy left you on the curb, causing Perry to take you in!" ______ shook her head and heaved a sigh. "Yes, and Perry left me in charge." She growled, Bethany pushed ______ away from her and stood up. "I don't have to take shit from you. I'm out." Bethany started to walked away, but a gunshot rang through the air. Everyone could see the blood on the walls. The blood of a fallen Color.

"Pick her up and dump her somewhere. She isn't our problem anymore." ______ sat down opposite of me and smiled. I sighed, "A bit much, don't you think?" I asked, seeing Yellow and Pink grab her body. "You win some, you lose some." ______ shrugged. "You tell me you're out, you get a free ticket to the next life, if there is such a thing." ______ scoffed and grabbed a can of beer from the center of the table. I nodded. "Still, so close to dinner?" "She was either going to cooperate or she was gonna get her brains blown out, not my fault she chose the latter." ______ shrugged once more.

"Ariel! Food ready?!" She called and I felt chills run through my spine. "This just means more recruits." I groaned and lied my head on the table. "Hey, we can get more, after our next job." Yellow and Blue came back, They both sat beside ______, Pink, White, and Purple were already beside me. "Did you have to get blood on the walls?" Red, or Ariel, asked, two bowls in her hands. "Her fault, dumb bitch thought she could argue with me." ______ shrugged and stood up. "I hope it's a lesson to the rest of you. No one, I mean, NO ONE, disobeys me." She glared at all of us. Bronze suddenly walked in, carrying more food. "We got it, Gold. Now let's eat." Bro zero smiled and the two set down the food.

_***Skip*** _

_**~Reader~** _

I watched Pink and Yellow scrun the blood off the wall. Sure, maybe I could have just talked to Green, but she said she was out. Whether she left the house or the group, her knowledge of us was too dangerous to let out. "Talina," Blue walked over. "Get everything in the planning room set up, I have an assignment." She nodded and walked away, down towards the basement. "______, who's going to monitor?" I looked over and saw Purple sitting on the ground. "Yellow will, she is just as smart as Green was, I know she'll do better." Purple nodded and I stood up. "Ariel(Red), Amy(Pink), Jasmine(Purple), Maria(White), Bailey(Yellow), Talina(Blue)." I mumbled, counting the six of them. "With Sophie, Haily and I, that makes nine." I sighed and shook my head. "Nine will do." I walked downstairs and into the planning room. Blue had just set everything up and it all looked neat and organized. "Thanks, Blue." She nodded.

"Want me to get the other girls?" She asked, moving towards the door. I only nodded and stared at the table. "We can only hope."

_***Skip*** _

I watched the girls, they were all sitting at the table, eating breakfast. "Remember the plan! We can not do what the boys do, no guns blazing!" I yelled from the staircase. The girls were all on the couch, dressed and ready to go. "We know, now finish getting ready, we've got  everything packed and the cars are ready." I smiled, "Masks?" I asked, pulling out mine. The girls all stood up and put on their masks. "Good, now let's get going." I walked down and towards our garage, "I'm so glad we have what we have." I heard Pink say, the girls had followed me, three were going to be in one car, four in another, and the last two would have me and Silver.

"Now, this isn't some ordinary job, the teller will have a contract, Silver and I will sign, of course were not going to use our actual signature, then, they'll allow us in the back, where everything is. You girls will monitor the building, you four," I looked at Blue, Pink, Red, and White, "will come inside, that's when you can go guns blazing, but you have to wait for Bronze's signal." They nodded.

"Make sure we all get out clean. Unscathed." They nodded again. "Good, now take your pick." The smiled and left me and Silver with my beautiful gold and black Corvette. "Now, girls?" I spoke into the ear piece I have, that we all have. "Make sure you kick the Banana Bus Crew's asses." I heard them cheer, outside of the earpiece. Silver chuckled and put on her seatbelt, I did the same, and opened up the garage. 'Time for some fun.'

_***To The Bank*** _

I parked outside of the bank. I could already tell that we'd be getting a good amount out of this. "Now, everyone remembers the plan?" I heard the girls share a few yeses and some hums. "Good, stick to it, and we get a good amount out of this." I stepped out of my car and fixed my outfit. Silver was out right after and she stood by my side. Her outfit basically matched mine, her outfit being silver and gray instead. "Aren't you glad we know how to use these heels to our advantage?" Silver asked, her mask on. I only nodded and made sure my mask was perfect.

"Wont people be suspicious if you walk in like that?" I heard Yellow ask. I snickered. "Ic they are, they say nothing. As far as they're concerned, we're here to get our safety deposit box." I used the earpiece and saw Silver open the door. "M'lady." She smiled and I walked in, going to the line our client was at. "You think we can get some food after this? I'm starving." I looked at Silver. "Still?" She nodded and I sighed, shaking my head. "Maybe." She smiled and I watched the line grow smaller. "No one fucks up, we're all good."

We were almost next in line when the doors burst open and shots rang through the air. "Everyone on the ground! Now!" I growled and saw the Banana Bus Crew. "Girls, move in now, we're going to need backup." I quickly started to walk towards the back, Silver following me. "Hey! We said, on the ground!" I shook my head and sighed, turning towards them.

"It's nice that you thought we needed help, but we can take it from here." I smiled at them. I knew who a few of them were. That was Vanoss, the leader, his second in command, H2ODelirious, and third in command, Wildcat. "Not so fast, Gold." Vanoss sneered. "This is our score, you and you little divas can go find another bank." I watched Silver quietly inch away, I knew the girls were already in the back, and that two were going to be coming to the front.

I scrunched my face and laughed. Three of his guys were slowly walking towards the back, towards our money. "Not gonna happen, sweetheart. We've been planning this for almost a month, do you know how hard it is to get some low life gang to trust you? How long it took for us to actually consider their proposal?" I laughed louder. "I've lost three girls because of this fucking heist." I glared at them all. Silver had finally made it back, White and Pink were near the ceiling of the building, hiding. They were our best snipers.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to call of your girls, and take a little trip to the mall, unless you want a bullet between your eyes." Vanoss aimed at me and I knew that I would live, he wouldn't hurt me. "Ohy god, just shoot the bitch already." I looked over at Delirious, he always intrigued me. =We got what we need, you three remain.= I smiled at Silver's words. "Pink! White!" I called, the girls quickly started to climb down to the ground floor. "Alright, Vanoss, we'll leave, but we get out safely, no harm comes to my girls." I negotiated, gesturing to the two that were now stood beside me. I could hear the siren of police cars and I started to walk closer to the other gang. "As long as you hoochies are out of the building, you live." Delirious growled and I smiled. "Good, c'mon girls." I let the two walk ahead of me and I followed them out, seeing that the boys would get, virtually nothing, I couldn't help but laugh. "Why didn't you shoot her?!" I heard wildcat yell.

I walked back to my Corvette and got inside, driving away from the crime. "Girls? What did we get?" =We'll count once we get home.=

_**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** _

_**Words: 2005** _

_**Published: July 26, 2018** _

_**Note: It seems that** _ _**I** _ _**have more ideas at four in the morning, hope you like it. I know a lot went on during that** _ _**chapter** _ _**, still working on my writing** _

_**~Blue** _


	3. III

**~** **Reader~**

I sighed as we finally finished counting the last of our money. "We got 882,670 from that bank, plus a few things of gold, and some nice jewelry." Pink smiled and looked up at me. "Sort it, put it in the right vault." I said, throwing myself on the couch. The best thing about this house, is the basement. It stretches farther than the edge of the house. Makes it easier for us to have this lair. "Talina and Maria will do that, the rest of us are going to go shower, clean up." Sophia started to walk upstairs. I should probably mention, Haily, Sophia, and I have the top floor. Amy, Talina, Maria, Jasmine, Ariel, and Bailey have the second floor. The first floor had rooms, but the second and third had bigger rooms. It is a big house, after all.

I've been running this gang for a while, five years, actually. I'm 23, Perry trusted me enough to run it at eighteen. Which is when the original Color Crew retired. I already had Amy and Bailey with me, but they weren't interested in being leader, or second or third in command. I'm closer to them, closer than anyone else on the team. Perry trained us all, Bailey and Amy being her actual daughters. When she found me, I was left outside, near some alley. Perry and the originals were doing a heist when she found me. She kept me, helped me, raised me. I'm her, unofficial, daughter.

I just wish I could think about something else. Every single day, I think about other gangs, different jobs, the health of everyone else. The blue eyes of a certain psycho.

I sighed and shook my head. Talina and Maria had walked past me. "______, we're going to help Ariel with dinner. We put everything away, and made sure to double lack the vault door." I nodded. "Tell Ariel, no (random vegetable), I hate them." Maria nodded.

I started to sit up, but stopped at the sound of banging upstairs. "The fuck?" I quickly stood up, grabbed a pistol. "______?" I looked over and saw most of the girls standing on the stairs. "Don't worry, I'm going to see. Go sit down, shower, or something." I glared at the ones who had come down in towels. "Now." They all nodded and dispersed. Walking upstairs, I started to make my way to the door.  The banging continued, and I got into a defensive stance. 'I swear to god.' I made it to the door and hid my pistol behind me. I opened the door and saw three men. "Can I help you?" I asked, they looked familiar, but I couldn't tell. "Gold?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't know anyone named Gold." I lied and started to close the door, they seemed to believe me. "Cut the crap, girlie." I looked up, Vanoss. "Who are you?" I asked. There has only been one occasion that he had seen me without my mask, we were negotiating, but that was two years ago, he had to have forgotten about now.

"Who are you?" I asked, I had to continue the lie. The girls could be in danger, I kept my pistol behind me, but knew some kind of argument would be made. "Gold." He glared at me. I sighed. I have to keep up the lie, keep acting. "______? It's time for dinner." Talina walked up to me, I knew she saw the gun, and I knew she was going to be scared of she saw Vanoss and his goons. "Sorry, Talina, but it seems these men are looking for a person named Gold." I looked back at her, she was confused and shook her head. "Who names their kid Gold?" She snickered and sighed. I heard Vanoss growl. I heard a few giggles and looked back to the guys. The three were now standing behind Vanoss, but it looked like he had the rest of his gang join them.

"Listen, we just want to talk to Gold, we know this is where she is." The eyes of his masked squinted, odd. "I told you, no one here is named gold. It's only me and my friends, and we're trying to have dinner." I glared at him. "______! Talina!" Ariel was yelling now. "So, leave." I quickly slammed and locked the door. "Was that Vanoss?" Talina whispered, standing beside me. I only nodded and walked towards the dining room. Maria, Amy, Jasmine were sat at the table. Bailey, Sophia, Ariel, and Haily were serving the food. "Finally, who was it?" Ariel asked, barely sitting down before I could hear more banging on the door. "This is too much for one day." The banging continued. "Maria, Amy, and Jasmine, you three go lock every door or window or area that leads to the basement. Everyone must have a weapon." The eight nodded and I walked back towards the door. It was broken off the hinges before I could get anywhere near. I heard crazed laughter and watched as the boys walked into our house. "Dude! What the fuck!!" I yelled, I didn't want to replace the door, or anything they broke. "You're going to pay for that!" The girls ran into the room, luckily they hadn't put on their masks.

"What's going on?" Bailey looked terrified, so did the rest. Good. "These, these bozos just broke our door!" Some of the guys were now sitting on our sofa, messing with our TV. "What the shit!! Leave that alone!" I ran over to them and tried to push or pull them off the sofa. I felt someone grab my wrist and turned to see Vanoss glaring at me. "We want the money." I tried to pull away. "Get away!" I made myself sound terrified, like they would hurt me. "Gold." I still tried to pull away. "Give us the money." His grip grew tighter. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I grunted as he pulled me towards him, rather forcefully. The girls were still standing beside the dining room entrance. I watched the other three run up. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Amy asked, good, she could help. "Bailey, help me!" I looked over at her and she ran closer. "Oh my god! Just shoot the place up, they obviously don't know shit!" I looked over and saw Delirious.

He was glaring at all of us. His piercing blue eyes scanned everything. "Besides, there's other banks." He shrugged. "Wait! We'll give you anything you want, I dont know what money you're talking about, but we can give you whatever money or jewelry we have. Please don't kill us." I felt tears come to my eyes. Man, I don't remember the last time I got to act like this. "C'mon, Vanoss, these girls are just trying to have dinner, let's leave." One of the guys got up from our sofa, he was tall, a bag over his head, green shirt, baggy jeans. "______." I looked up, Vanoss was talking to me. "I know you know." I felt myself shake. "But, since you guys don't know shit, I guess we'll leave." I smiled, he let go of my wrist and I watched the guys file out of the house. Vanoss was the last one out. He turned towards all of us, the door still broken, and the porchlight illuminating his figure. "We'll be back."

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Words: 1240**

**Published: July 28, 2018**

**Note: Hmmm, I guess a lot went on during that chapter, too. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, uh, have a nice day**

**~Blue**


	4. IV

_**~Delirious~** _

I growled, fucking Gold! That fucking gang! I punched the bag in front of me. "That bitch!" I couldn't help but yell, they took our money! "Delirious." I slowly stopped. "Vanoss and Wildcat are about to hold another meeting." I looked over, it was Cartoonz. He and Ohm had followed me into this gang. It was Cartoonz, Ohm, and Bryce, but Bryce had left. "Again?" I sighed and grabbed my towel, wiping away the sweat that had now covered my body.

"Boy, you were in here for three hours." I glared at Cartoonz and started to walk out of the gym. Our base had a lot of things, we used each and every single thing we had, it helped us. "Tell them to wait, I'm going to shower." I watched Cartoonz nod and walk upstairs. 'Fucking hoochies.'

_**~Reader~** _

I sighed and continued to rub my wrist. Vanoss had left a bruise. "How fucking strong is he?" I hissed as the ice hit my hand. "Fucking careful." I glared at Amy, she was the one who was looking at my wrist. "Welp, everything is good. Just a bruise." She smiled and I shook my head. "Everything in the basement is good, right?" I asked, that was a concern, but my main concern was the Banana Bus Crew, they knew where we were, Vanoss seems to remember my face, and the crew will be coming back.

"Everything's secure, the girls are eating, and Talina just went out to check the area." I nodded, she grabbed the ice. "Now, there won't be swelling, if you don't use it for a few days, maybe a week." I nodded as she walked away. "Seeing that you are (right/left) handed, you should try to leave it alone, no training." "Darling, I'm ambidextrous." She shook her head.

"That doesn't mean you should train." I smiled and stood up. "Is there any food left?" "Yep, no (random vegetable), like you said."

"Great, uh, make sure to keep the basement locked, security and all. Don't forget to tell Talina that she can't patrol all night." Amy nodded and I walked into the dining room. The door had been fixed, kind of. I'd have to get a new one put up tomorrow. "______, you gonna eat?" Jasmine asked, her face was a mess, sauce and seasoning everywhere, I think that's flour? "Course, not gonna sit here and starve myself." I sat beside Bronze and Silver, their plates looked like they hadn't been touched, at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Ariel set a plate in front of me and I started eating. "We'll talk about it after dinner." Silver growled. Her body was stiff, I looked over at Bronze, she was slouched, barely holding her head up. I shook my head and continued to eat. 'Today has been quite eventful.'

**_*Skip*_ **

**_~Silver~_ **

______ was sitting on the couch, it was midnight and the rest of the girls went to bed, all except for the three of us. Haily was sitting next to ______, I sat on the other side. "______, what are we gonna do? The boys found our base, they were looking for the money, and they could have hurt the others." ______ shook her head. "We didn't even have good weapons, just pistols and switch blades. Our weapons were in the basement." Haily hugged her knees to her chest, I knew how much she hated this job, which is why she usually stayed behind or monitored the mission. "They were going to kill us, the girls were put in danger, Vanoss said that they'd be back, they're looking for that money, let's give them that money." I pleaded.

I couldn't let anything happen to the others, these girls were my family. "We need to move." "Where?! It's going to take too long, we'll need to find a big enough place, pack up everything and move all of it!" ______ shook her head, "From what Vanoss said, I'm sure we don't have the time to do any of that." "Exactly!!" I yelled. She turned towards me. "So, we're going to train, we'll have to be ready when they decide to come back!" I shifted uncomfortably. ______ was never angry with me.

_**~Reader~** _

I looked over at Sophia, "We're going to be better, no matter how long it takes, and we're going to start tonight." I stood up and walked upstairs. "Start getting the girls together." I glared at the ground, keeping my gaze down as I walked up to my room. "They joined for a reason, and they knew how dangerous this would be." I made it to my room and changed my clothes, Amy said not to train, but I can at least supervise.

"______? Why are we training now?" I looked behind me and saw Bailey and Talina looking at me, they both seemed tired, and looked like they changed. "We need to be stronger, in case the crew comes back."

**_~Delirious~_ **

I sighed and sat on my bed. "What the fuck are we going to do?" I fell back and felt the softness of the covers, the inviting sensation. 'I still need to train.' I shook my head and stood up. "God I stink." I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "I just took a shower." I growled and sighed. 'Well, another one wouldn't hurt.' I sighed, upset, and walked to the bathroom.

**_~Reader~_ **

I smiled and watched as Jasmine pinned down Bailey. "Man, I thought you'd be good at this pail." I smirked as she and Jasmine stood up, the girls had all been training and it was now three in the morning. "We'll stop here tonight, everyone be ready same time tomorrow." I watched some of the girls nod as they walked out the door, most likely going back to their room.

"______, is it smart to do this?" I looked over at Haily. I knew she and Sophia would be concerned, but I knew what I was doing. Three hours training is nothing compared to what I did before.

"Midnight to three in the morning? Three hours is good, besides, they might need it, I dont want any of them getting hurt while I'm not there." Sophia shook her head and walked closer to me. "______, we have two of the best snipers, a girl who's amazing when you put her in front of a computer, and a gang of nine girls who know how to kick ass to get what they want. Do you really think they need more?" I nodded. "Yes, we may have all of that, but the Banana Bus Crew outnumbers us." She only nodded. "Yet, we always come out on top."

"That's why I'm worried. We always come out on top, but one day they could knock us down, they could give us, me, a reason to drop everything and let our family be torn apart." I felt tears come to my eyes. Arms wrapped around me before I could wipe them away. Sophia and Haily were hugging me. "We're not going to let that happen." Haily whispered. More tears rolled down my face and I hugged them back. "I don't want to lose the only family I have." I sniffled and buried myself deeper in their arms.

"You're not losing any of us."

_**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>** _

_**Words: 1215** _

_**Published: August 2, 2018** _

_**Note: An update, whoop! Conflict is happening, and so early too! Wow,** _ _**I** _ _**really need to work on my writing** _

_**~Blue** _


	5. AHem

Imma redo a lot of this. Like, this entire book. I'll also be publishing more stories like Haikyuu and MHA and other stuff mainly because I've fallen out of the bbs fandom but I also would like to write more of this story.


End file.
